Querido Magnus
by JustUsingTheImagination
Summary: Alec decide escrever uma carta para Magnus, já que não consegue mais falar com ele, decide escrever sobre seus sentimentos. (Cuidado, extremamente depressivo kkkk')


Querido Magnus

Sei que não devia te chamar de querido, mas simplesmente não consigo. Não estou acostumado a te chamar apenas por Magnus... Acho que me esqueci, antes era 'querido', 'amor', até mesmo 'meu feiticeiro', mas acho que agora nenhum destes termos seria adequado...

De qualquer maneira, se você leu esta carta até aqui é um sinal de que simplesmente não a pegou e a jogou na lareira, o que já me deixa um pouco feliz... Mas de qualquer forma, você deve estar se perguntando o porquê de uma carta. Simples, não consigo mais te olhar nos olhos sem ter vontade de chorar. Imagine comigo, se apenas de ouvir seu nome meu coração se comprime e sinto meus olhos lacrimejarem, como seria se eu realmente te olhasse? E se por algum milagre do anjo eu tivesse a coragem suficiente de me dirigir a você pessoalmente, você teria coragem de me olhar nos olhos? Creio que eu encontraria apenas mágoa e tristeza se você me olhasse... E eu não aguentaria. Eis mais um motivo para esta carta ser mandada.

Não adianta! Você já sabe o que vou lhe falar. Mas não me custa nada, não tenho mais nada a perder, tudo o que eu tinha de mais precioso eu já perdi.

Perdoe-me. Por favor, me perdoe.

Eu vou entender se nunca mais me olhar nos olhos, mas eu não consigo mais viver desta maneira, se é que eu estou vivendo. A cada dia que passa, é uma nova tortura. Acordar sabendo que eu perdi a razão da minha felicidade dói, Magnus. Queima por dentro saber que o único motivo de você ter me deixado foi eu mesmo. Agora eu lhe peço, se cada dia que passamos juntos, cada sorriso que desfrutamos ou lágrimas que derramamos já significaram alguma coisa a você, aceite meu perdão. Não lhe peço para voltar, sei que seria praticamente impossível. Não lhe peço sua confiança novamente, sei que não quer mais arriscar. Não lhe peço o amor que um dia me deu inegavelmente. Só lhe peço perdão, com palavras sinceras de um garoto que lhe ama mais que o mundo. São palavras verdadeiras, carregadas de dor, cada uma delas. São palavras vindas de um coração despedaçado.

Aceite cada linha, cada verso, cada palavra e cada pedido que você leu, como o mais verdadeiro. Não sei se vou receber uma resposta, na realidade não estou muito esperançoso. O que realmente importa é que você tenha lido e que tenha me perdoado, no fundo de seu coração entendido que minhas intenções eram puras, e que a ultima coisa que eu gostaria era te magoar de alguma forma. Não preciso de suas palavras, eu sei que vou sentir se me perdoar. Vou sentir meu coração se consertando aos poucos e uma leveza em minha alma. Não sei como, mas vou saber. E se isso não for suficiente para que acredite na verdade de minhas palavras, te ofereço minha ultima declaração, saiba que cada vez que meu coração bater, ele estará dizendo que te ama. Espero que isso seja o suficiente para você.

Mesmo com tudo isso que aconteceu conosco, te desejo muito amor pelo resto de sua eternidade, e se não vier de mim, que venha de outra pessoa. Só me prometa que mesmo que não responda a essa carta, nunca se esquecerá do pequeno caçador de sombras, aquele de olhos azuis e cabelos negros, que te amou mais que a própria vida, e que te disse "eu te amo" até a última batida de seu coração.

De seu eterno Alec...

_90 Anos Depois..._

Alexander

Como eu queria ter tido coragem de mandar esta carta antes... Acho que esperei demais, e você estava certo querido, eu tive amor por toda a eternidade, e veio de você. Eu sei, de alguma forma, que você soube que lhe perdoei a muito tempo. Agora eu lhe peço perdão Alexander, pelo tempo, que para mim não passa, mas que para você já se foi. Deixou esta carta sobre seu túmulo, pois sei que de alguma forma você vai Lê-la. E lhe agradeço pelas inúmeras declarações, pois mesmo que ninguém saiba, eu sei que você morreu dizendo 'eu te amo'. E essas foram suas ultimas palavras.

De seu eterno Magnus


End file.
